1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio operating device, and particularly to an audio operating device mounted on a motorcycle.
2. Background Art
While audio equipment mounted in four-wheel vehicles is well-known, audio equipment has recently been mounted on large-sized motorcycles. Some motorcycles so equipped have been configured such that the most commonly used audio switches are mounted on a handlebar adjacent to a handle grip. FIG. 12 of the present application is a perspective view of a handlebar portion of a motorcycle on which conventional audio equipment is mounted.
Referring to FIG. 12, a switch unit 2 containing switches for operating a main body of the motorcycle is provided on a handlebar at a position adjacent to a handle grip 1, and an audio switch unit 3 for operating the audio equipment is additionally provided on the switch unit 2. A horn switch 201, a blinker switch 202, a hazard switch 203, and a high-beam/low-beam selecting switch 204 are provided on the switch unit 2. A choke lever 205 is provided on the handlebar at a position adjacent to the vehicular center side of the switch unit 2.
A music selection switch 301 and a mute switch 302 are provided on the audio switch unit 3. To allow a rider holding the handle grip 1 to easily operate the music selection switch 301 and the mute switch 302 with his thumb, the audio switch unit 3 is configured such that the operating plane thereof is tilted on the left side, that is, the handle grip 1 side. This configuration has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 340183.
The above-described audio switch unit, however, has the following problem. As described above, the music selection switch 301 and the mute switch 302 are provided on the audio switch unit 3; however, it is required to provide a number of switches other than the switches 301 and 302 to operate the audio equipment. Such switches are provided, for example, on an operating box disposed on a fuel tank.
Some motorcyclists do not like the layout in which an operating box is disposed on the fuel tank because such a layout detracts from the appearance of the motorcycle. To improve the appearance of the motorcycle, it may be considered to dispose a main box of the operating box at another location, for example, under the seat and collect switches to an audio switch unit provided on the handle portion.
However, the switch mounting plane of the audio switch unit must be extended in order to contain a large number of switches. In this case, it is difficult for a rider holding a handle grip to operate all of the switches with his fingers. This may result in error in operating the switches.
Also, the arrangement of a large number of switches on a single switch mounting plane presents a complex arrangement to the rider, and it may be difficult to distinguish among the switches during use.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a comprehensive audio operating device which does not detract from the appearance of the motorcycle.
It would also be desirable to provide an audio operating device in which a rider can accurately operate the audio switches during use.